


纹我

by Winchester_SK



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_SK/pseuds/Winchester_SK
Summary: 纹身师Sam/乐队主唱Dean一个相互救赎的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
Sam第一次发现他哥身上的伤痕是在二十二岁，在他逃离John，逃离吉他贝斯架子鼓，逃离那堆没完没了的死亡金属一年之后。那时Dean Smith这个名字还没有那么广为人知，他哥只是抱着他那把破吉他，与Castiel，Benny，Jo从一个酒吧摇到另一个，辗转在各个肮脏廉价的汽车旅馆之间。老爸做了一辈子摇滚，混的小有名气，但最终死在酒精、暴力和他那堆金属破烂之间。那之后Sam沉默着从斯坦福退学，彼时他已知道那并非他想要的，苹果派生活无非是一个未曾满足的幻想带来的执念。那些交际……他在酒吧，浮沉在人潮之中，看到那些年轻脸孔上的欢愉与痛苦，他理解一切，但只觉得冷然。他坐在角落，审视的目光近乎冷酷，又像悲悯。  
    Sam的针尖漫不经心的落在陌生人的皮肤上时回忆起Dean知道他退学之后做了纹身师的反应。他至今记得Dean脸上不可思议的表情。很小的纹身馆，窗户开得高而狭窄，无论白天黑夜，总带一丝朦胧之色，晦暗看不清细节。猩红的屏风，有那么点神秘主义的味道，终年浮动在黄昏暮色之间，带着大麻甜腻的馨香。一切宛如原始，每次呼吸都如胎儿在子宫内的脉动。店里总放着英伦摇滚，声音很低，若隐若现。并非他父兄那样震耳欲聋的风格，更像病态的呻吟，低迷而沙哑。Sam任由针尖在温热的皮肤上游走，他的手很稳，从不发抖，他对每个人笑，甚至在对客人讲几句西语时会给人温柔的错觉。他尾音那样柔而低哑的抬起，缱绻柔和如南欧的阳光。但他懂。他懂其实他才是Winchester家最无情的那个人，他敏感，早慧，理性，冷的不近人情。不像John和Dean，总活在一种热烈浓重的情绪之中，他哥哥身上极端感性的魅力，总给人一种燃烧灵魂的错觉……他想那也是他哥后来为什么如此成功的原因，那样献祭一般狂热的情感，总能轻而易举掀动起人潮。  
那是父亲死后他们第二次见面。Dean已经能够控制自己的痛苦。“巡演路过，来看看你。”Dean这么说着。Sam瞥他一眼，给了他一条凳子让他乖乖坐着等他下班，Dean懒散的跟着音乐打起拍子，假装有一台隐形的架子鼓，摇头晃脑的一通乱敲。Sam不明白他哥怎么会有这种魔力，连犯二都那样带着令人目眩神迷的美，他是诗人，是歌者，是举起火把的义人，只要他吹响魔笛，便没有人抵抗得了他惊人的魅力。他是扑向火焰的蛾，跃下悬崖的羚羊，坠落天空的鹰，他义无反顾的投入毁灭的激情，人们只能紧随其后的堕落。  
Sam叹口气，送走最后一位客人，开始打烊。他调正座椅，整理繁琐的道具，木质抽屉合上时发出空响，哐的一声。Dean站在模糊的光里，双手插兜看他。  
   Sam拉开门，让Dean先走，十一月劳伦斯烟一样的空气淡漠的凝结，路灯昏暗，Dean仰头呼出一口白气，Sam拉下卷闸门落锁，“走吧，去我那住一晚。”   
Sam将钥匙插进锁孔，发出细微的声响。平时习惯了的一切多出一些特别的感受。也许因为冷，也许因为Dean在身边。Sam推开门，他的公寓整洁到带着一丝孤寂意味，被单一丝不苟的铺平，牙刷与剃须刀摆的很整齐。他在黑暗中摸索着开灯，Dean放下背上的吉他。他哥脱掉皮衣时他看到Dean衬衣上沾染的血迹，狭长不规则的一道。他起先以为是自己眼花，或者是Dean衬衣上什么猎奇的花纹，但随后他看清了。  
“Dean，”Sam出声，Dean的眼睛在室内温暖干燥的空气中回望过来，亮的不可思议。“你搞伤了？”  
Dean顺着他的眼光看下去，表情稍稍动摇。“没事，搬东西划到了。”  
撒谎。Sam忍不住想笑，他哥衬衣都没划破，血迹是由内而外渗出的。但他没揭穿，只是靠近Dean：“过来，我看看。”  
他哥犹豫着咕哝两声没事之类的废话，还是在Sam的目光下妥协了。他靠在沙发上掀起衬衣，Sam向前按住他的手腕，替他解开扣子。Dean漂亮流畅的身体线条暴露在比微凉的空气中，冷空气侵袭他的皮肤，他细微的颤抖。Sam的手覆上他哥的肋骨，一道细长的，已经凝固的伤口在他手掌下随着Dean的呼吸起伏。Sam伸出手指摩挲那道伤痕，Dean闭着眼睛，不知道是不是怕痒的躲了躲。他那不可思议的美丽睫毛以一种异常脆弱的姿态扑簌着，让Sam产生一些关于蝴蝶的联想——想将那对翅膀笼在掌心，感受它每一次扇动的微弱气流。  
“伤的不深。”Sam别过头去找酒精，“消毒之后晾一晚上应该就没什么大问题。”  
出乎意料的，Dean没有反对。他只是仰起头，全然不设防的将自己交到Sam手中。Sam手中沾了酒精的棉球抵上他哥的伤口，Dean微微蹙眉，发出一丝轻微的气声。Sam近乎膜拜的划过Dean每一寸血肉，最终停留在肋骨突出的弧度上。他简直是原罪，Sam一瞬间想到一些凌乱的构思，关于堕落与污秽，上帝与玫瑰。  
Sam将棉球丢进垃圾桶，Dean缓缓坐直，扣上扣子。沉默的眼睛里带着深深的，Sam看不懂的东西。他蓦然想到一句歌词，答案在风中飘。绵密的气泡从很深的地方涌上来，淹没他……他感到窒息。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
汽车旅馆房间全然黑暗，遮光窗帘隔绝窗外微茫夜色。门紧闭，Dean举起手掌，看不到一丝轮廓。他赤脚踩在地板上，房间没开暖气，刺骨寒意攀附上来。  
房间很空。他凭直觉摸到桌边，被桌腿撞到脚趾。他跳着脚嘶了一声，在桌上胡乱摸索着打火机。Dean从外套口袋摸出烟盒，拿出一支叼上，啪的一声轻响，火焰在黑暗中短暂跳动几秒，又黯淡下去。  
他深深吸入一口，感受尼古丁在体内微妙的循环，灰蒙蒙的覆上他的肺叶。他低头看那颗烟，火星明灭，宛如恒星燃烧。Sam错了，他是会抽烟的。Dean模糊的想着，什么时候他从严禁他的幼弟喝酒到沉默的与他碰杯。Sam最终长大了，他从孩子变成与他一样高大的男人，他从身高到灵魂都与他比肩。  
Dean爱他的兄弟，Sam生命中每一个环节，他都那样鲜明的参与其中。但他知道该放他走。他的爱是照料与保护，是给予和奉献。当他没有什么还能给出的时候，他就该给他自由。Dean知道他不该，他爱他到令自己恐惧的程度，他不知道继续将Sam留在身边，他还会做出什么。他不该，他不能。  
Dean按灭香烟，起身拉开半边床帘。德州寒凉锋利的月光劈开黑暗，将房间隔绝成明暗分明的几何形状，带一丝冷漠的意味。月光照亮一地烟头，他不记得自己从劳伦斯回来之后抽掉了多少烟，但他清晰的记得他的兄弟宽大的手掌留在他身体上的触感。他伸手触碰肋骨下方狭长的，被Sam处理过的伤口，回想自己用匕首划开皮肤与肌肉时的疼痛。  
Dean靠回床上，惯用的匕首反射出一丝锐利的微光。他把玩着匕首的锋刃，闭上眼睛。Dean的脑中回响着一些狂野不羁的旋律。他反转刀尖，刺入靠近胸口的血肉，他想象Sam的针尖在在心脏处游走。  
刀锋冰冷，Dean在刺伤带来的尖锐的疼痛中陷入晕眩，品尝到一丝病态的快感，他皱眉，忍住将匕首深深刺入胸口的欲望。他想起波德莱尔，那些开在原罪上的花，恶之上的美。Sam。Sammy。Dean在混乱与窒息中想着他的名字，想将这些字母纹上心脏，再缠上荆棘上与玫瑰。但他只是缓慢的，在皮肤上刻下着毫无意义的图案。线条混乱交错，鲜血无规律的滑落。一些澎湃野性的构思回荡着，他猛地睁开眼睛，看到黑色的太阳。  
Dean突然跳下床，抓起桌上的铅笔，飞快的写下脑中闪过的旋律。他随手用衬衣抹去血迹，暗红色渗入铅笔木杆，在纸上随意抹开。他一刻也不停的写，字迹如同暴风，快而狂乱。半黑的室内，Dean看到妈妈，看到Sam瞳色奇异的虹膜。那些音符如同诗歌，无非关于爱和死亡。他略略停下，抱起吉他，拨弄下琴弦弹一段，修改几处，又不停歇的写下去。在某一刻燃烧着狂乱激情的瞬间，Dean仿佛看到自由。  
他从十九岁带上那枚银戒，曲扭的让自己感到被束缚。戒指内圈没有名字，Dean不需要提醒。在无数意乱情迷，肢体交缠的夜晚，Dean的手抚过陌生人的肢体，戒指圈住他的无名指，微妙的触感禁锢着他，仿佛那并非戒于指上，而是戒于心里。  
笔尖猛然断裂，Dean慢下来，尖利的断口渐渐被摩的圆钝。他推开折叠刀，一层层刮掉木屑，感受那丝带毒的铅香。他才发现手指上沾满血迹，而那已经渐渐干涸了。还是痛，但血小板已经发挥了作用，他不再流血。Dean站起来，随手将衬衣揉作一团，丢进垃圾桶。他按下顶灯开关，房间一时如同白昼，他被刺的眯起双眼。黑暗中的世界无声的退到深处。  
Dean走进浴室冲澡，热水冲掉那些血迹。他翻出一件干净T恤套上，穿起外套。那些情感几乎将他燃烧殆尽，热水又洗去了疲乏，他睡不着。Dean推门想出去走走，一开门却看到Castiel静静站在门口，维持着他那副有点呆楞的思考表情。Dean惊的退后一步：“操，Cass，我说过多少次不要突然出现在……”他环顾四周，估摸着客房门口也不算他的私人空间，转而问道：“你不需要睡觉的吗？干嘛大半夜站这儿？”  
Castiel摇摇头，始终带着点审视的表情：“听到你弹琴了，估计你醒着。”  
“那干嘛不敲门……算了。”Dean猜他永远搞不明白这个键盘手兼作词脑子里到底在想什么。看他没有回去的意思，无奈的转身推门让他进来。“突然有灵感，就写了段曲子。”Dean回头看见桌上的血迹，简直像是凶杀现场，Cass没多问，拿起带着他字迹的那张纸，低声哼唱。他翻来覆去看了两遍，情不自禁矮身随地坐下，手指轻轻律动。他终于抬头看向Dean时,Dean在他脸上看到毫不掩饰的悲伤的神色。  
“你，我们，会因为这个成功的。我知道。”Castiel这么说着，但眼里只有悲悯。  
他们索性通宵谱曲，天亮时Dean倒头就睡，直到中午。他醒时其他三人已经将完成的部分简单的排练几遍，Jo眼中是抑制不住的兴奋，又带着点担心。Benny拍拍他的肩膀，问他这首曲子想叫什么名字。  
Dean无意识的触碰心脏处的皮肤，感受那处疼痛的灼热。“Gone with the sin.” 他脱口而出。

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

大约半年之前Supernatural乐队异军突起，点燃沉寂已久的摇滚乐坛。一时间Dean smith的名字流转在狂热的粉丝的尖叫之间。首张专辑《GONE WITHTHE SIN》大卖，乐队成为最受瞩目的摇滚新星，组织了全国巡演，纽约将是这场巡演的最后一站。  
Sam 挤在人潮中，盛夏夜里微凉的风带来某种夜开花朵甜腻的香，转瞬又消失在汗水与兴奋的窃窃低语之间。他有些烦躁的将头发捋起露出额头，感到粘稠的汗水与无数陌生人的肢体摩擦。入夜酷暑依旧不散，Sam深深呼吸，嗅到空气中肮脏混乱的气息，那点甜香与这些味道混合着，给他一种腐烂的错觉。他的哥哥将在这片腐烂的花香里绽放。  
Dean出现在黑暗的舞台上时尖叫声震耳欲聋，Sam早有预料，但还是忍不住皱起眉头。他并不喜欢太吵的地方，拜他上大学之前John没日没夜在家制造的噪音所赐。但他还是来了，他不想错过他哥的末场。确切来说这是Dean走红以来他第一次听他的现场，在他哥默默无闻时他倒是好几次在酒吧听他哥的乐队表演。  
Sam轻轻叹气，闭上眼睛。乐队成名还是他在音像店看到的，月销售冠军的唱片封面上几张熟悉的脸怎么看怎么像他哥和那几个狐朋狗友。他买下那张CD，震惊中又带着愤怒，他哥竟然过了这么久始终没亲口告诉他。打Dean电话时他倒是很快接了，用惯有的玩世不恭又带点懒散的语气嫌Sam大惊小怪，“你哥那么awesome，这不是理所当然，迟早的事嘛。”  
Sam又气又笑，夜里没有回自己的公寓。他从里锁上纹身馆沉重的卷闸门，关了灯。他在散不尽的烟草气息里戴上耳机，听他哥低哑的声音一次又一次循环。他唱的那样热烈，那样绝望，Cass的词作总带着神性，带着圣洁的救赎意味，然而Sam依稀看到Dean的灵魂，他甘愿沉沦在痛苦之中，他甘愿被烈火燃烧殆尽。  
Dean的声音仍在循环，气声低迷，仿佛近在耳边。Sam在里间窄小肮脏的单人床上自慰，但并非出于欲望。他曲扭的令肉体感受着快感，但他的灵魂那样疼痛。  
Sam在高潮中闭上双眼，看到一片漆黑中Dean肋骨下方暗红的伤痕。他靠在床头平复呼吸，感到脸庞一片湿润。他伸手一抹，不知什么时候流了眼泪。他自嘲的笑，想起他哥说他像个女孩，做爱时会哭。但他就是忍不住，泪水温热的渗入发间，Sam翻了个身，将脸埋进枕头，眼眶灼热的疼。  
春日凌晨晦暗的光渗进来，他用力抽了下鼻子，迷迷糊糊想着他哥要破碎到什么程度才能写出那样的歌。  
Sam不知道这样对不对，想着他的兄弟抚慰自己，想去吻他手上黯淡的银戒。他朦胧的知道Dean在痛苦些什么，但其实又不知道，他的冷漠与敏锐也不能帮他看清，然而这件事他不能搞砸。  
Sam其实不太在乎世人，他只是消极的爱着他们。针尖刺穿他们的皮肤时他感受不到疼痛——他更不在乎他们怎么看。但现在——这关于Dean，他生命中最重要的常量。Sam感觉糟透了，裹挟在试探，猜测与无尽的不明晰的情感里，他不知如何进退，他的兄长未曾教他。  
聚光灯骤然亮起，舞台上刺眼如同白昼。Sam失神几秒，再回神时一眼先看到Jo坐在架子鼓前晃腿，一头金发被照的格外耀眼。随后视线就被Dean吸引过去，转不动分毫。他哥抱着吉他闭着眼睛，为了舞台效果带了眼妆。纤细的眼线向上挑起，并不太明显，却多了几分诡谲之美。眼影颜色也很淡，只看得见眼尾闪烁的暗金。他玫瑰色的心形唇瓣宛如丘比特之弓，在灯光下泛着丰润的光泽。尖叫如同浪潮起伏，Sam突然意识到Dean只是站在那什么都不做，不需要表情也不需要出声，便有撼动文明的，极其原始的力量。他令人晕眩而惊疑，继而颠覆一切，为他重新创造是非与道德。他是洪水，是灾难，他即是美本身，是诱人堕落的罪。他的绿眼睛如同苦艾酒，令人上瘾致死，再戒不掉。  
Dean睁眼的一瞬Sam感到窒息。他久久凝视聚光灯下Dean璀璨的双眼，任由欢呼将自己淹没。他的眼睛是未经打磨的宝石，光芒与色泽锋利不羁，闪耀的灵魂在其中熠熠生辉。鼓点响起，琴键与贝斯跟上，Dean慵懒的拨动琴弦，融进节奏，人群只剩兴奋的窃窃私语声。  
Sam在心中跟上拍子，他哥唱片的每一首他都听了无数遍，Dean每一个随性的微小的即兴他都分辨出来，但现场他哥唱出第一句歌词时，他还是呼吸一滞，血液在耳边轰鸣的声音无限放大，他一瞬间陷入恍惚。Dean选的第一首歌带点迷幻的味道，他的声音异常低哑，顺着温热的风和汗湿的人群传来，Sam的视线落到他哥挑起眼线的眼角，感到心脏跳动前所未有的剧烈。  
Dean转过几个颇有难度的低音，挑着眉得意张扬的笑，那让他显得轻佻又天真，幼稚又性感。汗水顺着优美而富有力量感的脖颈滑进背心的V领，再深入到隐没的腹肌纹路之间。一身黑色利落的打扮显得他整个人异常高挑——也有Sam此时不在他身边的原因。他哥这种身段成天包裹在过长的T恤，宽大的牛仔裤和一堆层层叠叠的衣服之间简直是暴殄天物。Sam看向他哥裸露在外的手臂上，线条流畅漂亮的肌肉蒙上一层薄汗，Sam短暂的感受到他的手掌贴合那片湿润皮肤的滑腻触感，转瞬又消失了。  
唱过几首暖场之后，Jo的鼓点骤然激烈，，Sam知道高潮将来，是那首成名之作—《Gone with thesin》.  
Dean拨弄吉他的节奏趋于狂热绝望，他陷入一种迷乱的状态，眼妆被汗水晕开，脸颊上留下淡淡的黑色痕迹，仿佛泪水。眼周的凌乱的黑色显得他的眼睛异常深邃，Sam看到他眼中狂乱的激情燃烧，一直燃烧至阳光灿烂的加利福尼亚。Dean嘶吼着唱出一段黑嗓，Sam的思维被刺激到近乎瘫痪，他放任自己沉沦其中，为Dean野性，澎湃，自由的表现力而深深震撼。  
最后一个音符落下时Dean抬头，眼睛看向Sam的方向。Sam知道人群中Dean不可能看到他，他哥甚至不知道他也来了纽约，但Sam的心脏依然为此疼痛的收紧。他清楚的看到他哥左眼中的泪水落下，滑过他晕开妆容的脸颊。Sam在电光火石之间突然明白——这滴泪是为他而流，正如这首歌为他而唱。  
乐队为粉丝签名时时Sam去了后台，被工作人员挡住，好在Bobby看到了他，放他进来，“浑小子，”Bobby无奈的的叫他，“你多久没回来过了？”随后将他带进怀里，给了他一个厚实的拥抱。  
Bobby松开他时Dean正好走进来，他的妆还没卸，乱七八糟的抹在脸颊上。“上帝啊，”Dean愣住了，刚浸过泪水的眼睛在一脸污渍中亮的惊人，“Sam。”  
Sam回望，两双相似的绿眼睛视线纠缠：“Dean。”

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

4.  
Blue rose酒吧人声鼎沸，汗湿的人群陷入酒精制造的混乱与情欲之中，Sam有些醉了，但他仍然依稀分辨出正在播放的CD是《Tonight In Flames》，倒很有Dean的风格。乐队演出结束之后在这里聚会，很多后台人的面孔Sam已经不认识，他离开那个圈子很久了，只有熟识的几个人来与他碰杯。Sam也不太在乎，更多时候他只是缓慢的自饮。  
与Sam不同，Dean显然处于一种亢奋的状态，来着不拒，一杯接一杯的喝下陌生人递来的各种花花绿绿的液体，他仰起头吞咽时喉结上下滚动，睫毛微微颤抖。Dean将手中的杯子倒扣在吧台上，起身时踉跄一下，一个翻身跳上唱台，拽过话筒就唱。Sam从零星的歌词中勉强听出他哥唱的是《I Am a Wicked Child》 。他摇头，他不知道他哥跑调还能跑成这样，和在舞台上判若两人。Dean显然意识已经不太清楚，唱两句不着调的歌就笑的一脸傻样，带着一种异常迷人的孩子气。Sam也没忍住笑了笑，起身翻上唱台，将他哥拖下来。他是有点醉，但拖走Dean的时候还是驾轻就熟。Sam将他哥拽进角落，塞进一张椅子里，“别喝了”，他咕哝着，发音不太清楚但他知道Dean听得懂，“你喝多了。”  
Dean无意识的舔过上唇，在暗色的灯光里他丰满红润的唇瓣上泛起光泽。Sam在大脑反应过来之前已经伸手去碰Dean的脸颊，手指擦过他唇弓上的水渍。Dean偏头躲开，单手支着下巴晃来晃去，眼睛里盛满迷蒙的水光，迷人的不像话。Sam愣在那，看着Dean磕绊着摸索出打火机，歪歪扭扭的点上一颗烟叼上，他感到自己说了句什么，Dean没听清，大声问：“什么？”Sam突然笑出声，过了两秒又吼道：“我说，你根本不抽烟！”  
Dean没理他，但向他丢了一个“得了吧”的眼神。Sam看着那点猩红在他哥指尖唇畔明灭，伸手将烟夹走，放在唇边吸了一口，吐出灰白的眼圈，转眼便散了。Dean又想不满，又想惊讶，试图抢回来，Sam一偏，Dean扑了个空。他睁大眼睛，暗金色睫毛下绿眼睛浸在黑暗里，Sam蓦然想到那句诗——一切都比不上从你的眼里流出的毒药，这绿色的眼睛。  
烟雾与酒之间，Sam恍惚的注视他哥哥在暗色陆离的灯光下的轮廓。透过Dean的侧脸他看到飘渺的故乡。Sam看到那些不属于他的回忆，遥远而神秘，在晦暗曲折的岁月深处母亲模糊的脸。看到那些埋葬了的人。亡灵冲他微笑，他扣紧杯沿，知道那不过是幻觉而已。  
太醉了，Sam知道他们彼此都太醉了，“走吧。Dean，”Sam架起他哥的胳膊，“走吧，走吧。”Dean摇晃着推开他，趔趄着晃出酒吧。Impala停在酒吧门口，一瞬间回忆涌来，又潮水般褪去。夏夜与他的童年，他们的童年。Dean七扭八歪的走着，胡乱笑着去拉Impala的车门。他笑得一塌糊涂，汗湿的短发贴在额前，无法自持的露出那排洁白美丽的牙齿和唇角上方两个浅浅的小窝。Dean拉了两下车门，没拉开，转而将手臂搭在车顶上，侧头枕着自己的胳膊。Sam将他哥拖走塞进后座，从他口袋里摸出Impala的钥匙，他的视线模糊，捅了几次终于打开车门。  
平时Sam是不会在这样的情形下开车的，但今天似乎是个例外。他发动车子，踩下离合换挡，一脚油门，Impala咆哮着冲出去，寂静的夜里响起发动机的轰鸣。轮胎在地上留下两行黑色印记，车子在公路上打着歪歪扭扭的蛇形弯艰难行进。Dean清醒的话肯定心疼死他的Baby了，Sam漫无目的的想着，灯光照的道路一片雪白，Sam闻到Impala内久违的熟悉的味道。  
他们运气不错，既没有双双被撞死在公路上也没有遇上难缠的警察。开出三英里便找到了酒店。深夜的冷风使他们都清醒了些。纽约的酒店价格不菲，但——管他呢，反正刷的是Dean合法的信用卡。他们离盗刷信用卡，住汽车旅馆的日子似乎已经很远了。  
他们互相扶着彼此，纠缠着撞进房间，Sam将Dean扔在他惯睡的靠门的床上，转身去冲澡。热水洗去他的醉意，他擦着头发走出来，猛然注意到Dean指节上的伤痕。  
很长不规则的一道，奇诡的线条从手背攀上指尖，像是漫不经心的划痕。他想叫醒Dean，想问他怎么回事，蓦地想起半年前Dean肋骨上的伤疤。  
Sam后退一步，他模糊中抓住了什么。头还是晕，醉意仿佛又袭上来。他犹豫着蹭上床沿，将Dean翻过来，伸手去推高他的衣服。Dean稍清醒了些，按住Sam的手掌。  
“请…”Sam看进Dean的眼睛，“请让我。”他手上动作没有停下，缓慢坚定的拨开Dean的手，脱掉他的上衣，然后震惊于自己所看到的，他托着Dean的肩膀，发不出声音。  
他一定还不清醒。Sam一片模糊中想着，他看到Dean身上那些伤痕。Dean胸口上杂乱无章的疤纠结成一团，颜色已经很淡。向下是肋骨，那道他亲自包扎的伤口又一次被划开，还带着粗糙坚硬的，不同于皮肤的触感。五个字母刻在他侧腰……那样起伏的线条与柔韧的皮肤上——F，R，E，A，K。FREAK。FREAK。  
Sam感到一阵晕眩，Dean垂下眼睫，在那之前他从他眼中的深沉绿色中看到疯狂的，自我毁灭的欲望。Sam哽住了，Dean推开他站起身，“现在你看到了。”  
他看到了。Dean打了个晃，走进浴室。他开了热水，注满浴缸。他知道了，他怎么会不知道呢？Dean放松肌肉，沉入水中。他将手举到眼前，看到上面毫不掩饰的伤疤。他是没想掩饰，但他也没想到Sam会来。他低头，透过水面看到自己曲扭的，赤裸的身体。他看到了，Dean想着，热水与酒精将他拖入意识模糊的边缘。他看到了他的怪胎哥哥，他丑陋的，可悲的，无用的哥哥。他看到了。  
Dean的记忆回到很远的地方……回到妈妈死去的那一天，他想起怀里Sam温热的重量与哭的满是鼻涕眼泪的脸蛋。他在梦与现实的边缘徘徊，恍惚间回到Impala的后座。吉他装在后备箱里，他与Sam坐在后座，他们在狭小的空间里分享同一块吐司与同一份薯条，小心地不把手指上的油渍弄到座椅上。他抽出纸巾擦去Sam脸上的食物残渣，男孩柔软干燥的皮肤触感仿佛依然在他的手掌之下。他们玩同一辆塑料汽车，不厌其烦地指挥那几个小兵人作战，他们在隐蔽的地方刻下自己的名字，相互保守秘密不被爸爸发现。他们很早就接触吉他，键盘与鼓槌，在全国每一条公路上留下足迹，住汽车旅馆，在爸爸演出时在后台玩，Bobby和Ellen常常照顾他们，也有不少人喜欢逗这两个小孩子，Dean从很久前就学会沉默，学会挡在Sam身前。更多的时候父亲在混乱的酒吧表演糊口，那可说不上安全，所以Dean十二岁开始学会用枪。他在父亲身后，在Sam身前。他很早便对吉他热衷，而Sam显现出更多冷静理性的学习天赋，他在颠簸与无休止的转学之间依然拿到全A。他们渐渐高大，后座开始拥挤，他们在Impala的后座上如此亲密的纠缠着长大。  
房间一片沉默的静，Sam坐在Dean床前，他什么都没想，只是无意识的揪紧床单。他的手收成拳，轻轻地深呼吸。他闭上眼睛，感受到胸腔灼热着的，曲扭的疼痛。Sam眼前闪过一些片段，关于迷蒙的回忆与预感。伤疤，伤疤。Dean纠结着的伤疤鲜明的印在视网膜上，他一瞬间陷入一些糜烂繁复的构想，关于那些抽象的线条，关于针尖在皮肤上的陷入感。  
他想起某一个暑假，阴天粘稠沉重的空气压下来，带着山雨欲来的预感。Dean赤裸着上身陷在枕头里，被子只拉到腰间，自脖颈到肩背线条起伏着，最终收紧在后腰，延伸进被单下的黑暗世界。Sam靠在沙发上，满地都是暑假里在汗水中画掉的素描。他抽出一张新纸，抵上画板，描摹他哥哥在灰暗的光线中的背部曲线。铅笔细腻的扫过纸张，Sam想起梦中的风筝。他感受着手的笔，仿佛风在手里震颤。他吹去橡皮碎屑，为他哥添上黑色的翅膀。  
Sam回想起他在斯坦福与Dean通过的那些电话，那无数个日夜。他在地铁上摇晃，Dean在Impala上颠簸，他在图书馆写论文到深夜，Dean在酒吧里拨弄琴弦。他们仍共享着同一种气息，在电话的两端，他们分别穿过夏夜肮脏的街道，淹没在人潮之中，感到自己如此平庸。但Sam知道并非如此，他们爱对方的程度接近人类的极限。他们无论如何都将纠缠在一起，直到死亡。  
Dean漫在浴缸里，把玩那把柯尔特M1911。他抚过枪身凸起的细密纹路，想起马拉之死。他耳边有些旋律杂乱的响起，但他没有费心去记。Sam总以为他怕一个人承担，他怕孤独。但Sam错了，Dean忍不住笑，他拉开保险，将手枪抵上太阳穴。他并不清楚他是真的想这样做，还是只是想感受死亡之前的宁静与安心。但他知道他将坠入无尽的深渊……永远，永远的坠落下去。  
错了，Sammy。他想着，杀死我的不是孤独，是爱。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

5.  
太久了，Sam从回忆中醒来，仿佛经历一次新生。浴室中水声停下的时间过于长了。Sam打了个寒战，突然间清醒了。  
“Dean？”他试探着叫了一声，没有回响。不合时宜的，Sam脑中浮现出Dean如同殉难的绝望唱腔，沙哑热烈，带着放任的堕落。他想起Dean指节上伤痕——他已经毫不掩饰了。他永远带着轻佻微笑的哥哥失去了掩饰，放弃了掩饰，这只能指向一个结果——  
Sam猛的站起身，“Dean！”他扑到浴室门前，做好了踹开门锁的准备，但他只是转动门把手，门便轻而易举的打开了。  
水汽氤氲，他被迎面而来的湿润模糊了视线。Sam反应了一秒，看清Dean慵懒的陷在浴缸里，从不离身的银色手枪精准的抵住太阳穴。他绿色的眼睛在朦胧的水雾中看过来，仿佛水妖，美的摄人心魄。  
“Hey ya，Sammy.”Dean微微偏过头，鲜红的唇角扬起，恍若平常。然而他的手很稳，枪身没有一丝晃动。           
Sam感到剧烈的头痛，看到他哥哥的尸体沉下去，鲜血在浴缸里晕开诡谲的图案。几秒后他才反应过来那不过是幻象，Dean还在这里，和一把上了膛的手枪一起。和他一起。  
他们经历过那样多装作漫不经心的试探和欲言又止，相互隐瞒与欺骗，逃离与分别，在Sam懂得一切之后，不该是这样的结局。  
“Dean.”Sam叹息着看进Dean的眼睛。没有太阳，月亮和星星，没有神明，上帝与魔鬼，谁都救不了他。能救他的，只有我。  
Sam走过去，鞋子踩在水中，脚步声异常鲜明。他走过了很多事情，走了很久很久，终于走到Dean的身边。  
Sam俯下身去，跪坐在浴缸外，地板上的水浸湿他的膝盖。他握住Dean持枪的手，低头吻他。  
Sam轻柔的贴着Dean的嘴唇，感到皮肤摩擦的微妙触感。他握着Dean的手，引领他将枪口对准自己的心脏。没有保险，他感到枪膛中子弹的重量。Sam知道Dean永远不会做这个……但如果他扣下扳机，Sam也不在乎。去他的天堂和地狱，Sam什么都不在乎。他闭上眼睛，感受他们嘴唇相贴，干燥的接触着。他感受到他哥唇边那片皮肤不同寻常的质感……他的心如此平静。他此刻不在乎Dean的生死，也不在乎自己的。如果他救不了Dean，那么也没人救得了他。他对每一种结果都甘之如饴，如果他们活着，那很好，他们可以一同做许多事情。如果他们死去，那么他们也将一同堕落。  
Dean没有回应，只是轻微的战栗。Sam的鼻尖抵住他的脸颊，温热的，绝望的。他被Sam握住的手背出了一层薄汗，他的枪口抵着幼弟的心脏。Sammy。他无声的想，相贴的唇间逸出一声叹息。  
Sam失去了时间的概念，仿佛一世纪那么久，他闭着眼在在黑暗中听到哗啦的水声。紧接着Dean湿淋淋的左手搭上他的后颈，浸湿他新换的T恤领子。水珠顺着他Dean抬起的手臂下滑，Sam稍微用力，从Dean收紧的右手中拿过手枪。他短暂的离开Dean一秒，关上保险，将枪放在洗手台上，又俯下身去，与Dean额头相抵。  
“I got you.”Sam捧住他的脸，看到Dean垂着眼睛睫毛抖动。他的手掌向下滑去，扶住Dean湿润的颈侧，突然涌起劫后余生的狂喜。“我接住你了，我接住你了。”Sam喃喃重复，将Dean从浴缸里捞出来，紧紧拥住。良久他感到Dean环上他的脖子，他们如此紧密的贴合。  
Sam不知道自己什么时候掉的眼泪，但他们分开时Dean也满脸都是泪水。这真的…很不多见，，但Sam此时没心情嘲笑他哥，他们互相试图擦去对方的眼泪，结果越抹越多，湿漉漉的弄在一起。Dean依然赤裸着，但他似乎毫不在意，他发出一声响亮的抽泣，然后重新吻上Sam。  
他哥比他大胆。Sam头晕目眩的想着，他舔湿了他们的唇，但毫不下流，反而纯洁的如同新生。Sam低下头去握住Dean的后颈，将他按向自己，舔进他的口腔。他尝到眼泪微弱的咸味，混合着一丝若有若无的酒精气息。他对他哥有所有的爱，不管是哪一种类型，情人，朋友，兄弟，只要能让他爱得更深，给的更多，他什么都不在乎。  
他们交缠着跌跌撞撞出了浴室，湿淋淋的滚在一张床上。Sam在幽暗的灯光下膜拜着Dean的每一寸骨血，虔诚如同信徒。他不管世人怎样定义他想去抚摸，舔舐和占有Dean身体的想法，他不管他们把那叫做爱情还是欲望，他只知道他以本能，以原始的姿态爱他。一切自然而然，他那样想，就那样做了。文明中有太多定义，而他不打算屈从。有任何能让他感到爱他哥更深的事情他都会做，他不在乎这是病态还是乱伦，他只想永远和Dean纠缠下去，直到死亡将他们分开。  
Dean看着Sam昏暗灯光下的眼睛，偶尔一个角度光线进入，他弟弟狭长的眼睛眯起，他所熟悉的橘绿色瞳孔中闪过流溢的光，映出陆离的色彩，带着别样冷峻缠绵的风情。Dean抬起身，手指揉进Sam柔软的棕发里。他看着Sam动情的眼光，不敢相信他错过了这么多年。  
他从不想因为自私，因为他越界的爱将Sam拖进深渊，他知道那意味着承受无数非议与折磨。但Sam将枪抵上胸口的瞬间，他知道他们必须相互救赎。而这感觉不能再对了，没有他想象中的恐惧与负罪感，有的只是他无法抑制的膨胀着的爱意。他们不甘心只用拍肩与拥抱表达，他们想用尽世界上一切说爱的方式。  
Sam在看着Dean被光线镀上光晕的身体轮廓，无法抑制的朝圣般探索。他用手指描摹他每一寸起伏的线条，观察流畅的肌肉在他手掌下放松或收紧。Sam乐此不疲，但他很快不满足于手指，他想尝到他哥每一寸皮肤的味道与温度，想感受他肌肉之下的血液与骨骼。他舔了舔Dean的颈侧，轻轻咬住那片皮肤吮吸，感受Dean的生命在他齿列间搏动。Dean在他弟弟温热的口腔含住脖颈时控制不住的发出模糊的呻吟，他没意识到自己什么时候硬了，也不知道自己竟然能敏感到这程度。他把Sam拉上来吻他，一秒也不想分开，Sam急迫的拽掉自己的T恤，重新和他黏一起。Sam温热健壮的胸腹与他紧紧贴合，修长的手指向下夹住他的乳尖一拧，Dean难耐的向后仰去，脖颈绷直，腰线暴露，如同一张震颤的弓。  
Sam跪起身，踢掉自己的短裤，胯骨顶向Dean，将他们坚硬的勃起抵在一起，Dean挣扎着喘息，摸向他们艰难的撸动。他的手覆不住两根阴茎，Sam握住他的手。他们最敏感的部分相互摩擦着，湿滑的触感引得两人都颤抖起来，一时间屋里只有喘息交缠。快感如同电流从下腹直击大脑，他们都没能撑多久，他们引以为傲的自制在彼此面前分崩离析，没几下就几乎同时射出来，他们都没能忍住呻吟，体液混合在一起，将对方的腹部弄的一塌糊涂。射过了依然硬着，情欲烧的人无法满足。这感觉该死的好，Sam看着他哥失神的眼睛，性爱在彼此相爱时产生巨大的幸福感。这才叫做爱。Sam看着他哥微张的嘴唇，忍不住探过去含着他鲜红的舌尖吮吸。  
Dean在他怀里瘫了一会，用手指沾着刚射在腹部的精液伸向后穴，Sam按住他：“没必要第一次就做这个……”他被Dean一把拍开，“就只是闭嘴，Sammy。”  
他看到Dean湿滑的手指艰难的探进一个指尖，心中涌起不可思议的爱意。Dean永远在照顾他，试图给他最好的，他甚至不问Sam 的意见就把能给的都塞给他。Sam爱他哥哥，尽一切所能，但Dean给的似乎永远比他多一点。  
Dean仍然在艰难的扩张，他以一个相当不舒服的姿势分开大腿。他显然没什么耐心，急躁的增加到两指，但几乎是在强忍不适。Sam皱着眉拉开他，倾身吻住他的抱怨，他稍稍退开一点，蹭了蹭Dean的鼻尖：“让我来，交给我。”  
Dean看着他，小他四岁的弟弟，朝夕相处的孩子突然间变得高大。他仿佛漂浮在幻觉中，看着Sam舔湿手指，温柔的打开他。Sam耐心的增加到三根手指，并不急于抽插，只是在他内部打圈。Dean想张嘴嘲笑Sam这娘唧唧的作风，但当Sam的手指按在那一点上时他没办法阻止自己的呻吟。  
Sam笑了笑，持续刺激那里，感受Dean激烈的反应与无法自制的声音。薄薄的汗水附上Dean的额头，他簇紧眉头闭着眼，因快感而嘴角抽动，隐忍的表情让Sam硬的更厉害。Dean抽搐着，急迫的睁开眼睛，一滴泪水顺着眼角渗入发际也毫无知觉。他的阴茎高高翘起，仿佛下一秒就能射出来，“进来Sammy，”他扭动着试图摆脱Sam在他体内的手指，“快操我。”  
Sam也忍不了了，Dean汗湿的脸颊上乱七八糟，睫毛在上翘的眼角投下阴影，形成那样美的弧线。Sam抽出手指，跪在Dean的双腿间，用坚硬去摩擦他的臀缝，轻柔的抵上他挺翘紧实的股间那个微微开合的柔软小洞。  
Dean心急的沉下身体，想将他弟弟容纳进来，Sam按住他的腰不让他乱动，阴茎缓缓破开内壁，坚定的插进去。他没有遇到太大的阻力，Dean被扩张的很好。当Sam的囊袋抵住Dean的臀瓣时，身心的满足几乎将他们击垮。  
Dean知道他坚持不了多久，Sam完全插进来时后面酸胀饱满的触感让他硬的流水，Sam前戏做的太久，他几乎能一碰就射。他忍不住收缩，Sam轻柔的律动，让彼此适应了几分钟。他渐渐加快速度，重重顶上那一点。Sam一只手握住Dean的脚踝，将他的腿推高架在肩上，让他的屁股抬起正对着Sam不断出入的阴茎。Sam扣住他哥的腰狠狠操他，Dean在被不断顶弄的间隙破碎的呻吟，在Sam紧紧抵住他，被坚硬的头部在那一点上画着圈摩擦时射的一塌糊涂，Sam不得不停下来拍他的屁股让他放松。  
Sam被容纳在Dean的身体里，这本身就足够令他兴奋了，Dean吸的太厉害，高潮时差点夹射了他。他试图卡住囊袋，但Dean的吮吸太过销魂，他伏在他身上重重插了十来下，再也忍不住射在他哥穴里，也就比Dean晚了几分钟。  
他们沉浸在悠长的余韵里保持了一会儿肢体纠缠的状态，Sam撑起自己，从他哥体内退出来。Dean的穴口一时收不紧，精液缓缓流出来。Sam翻到一边，侧躺在Dean身旁，还未餍足似的将手指插进他哥湿润的穴里搅弄，把他刚射进里面的东西带出来又推进去。Dean没管他，身体中还残留着被插入的饱胀感。他只是合起双腿夹住他的手，将他困在大腿和股缝之间。  
Sam懒懒的玩了一会，抽出手指放在Dean唇边，让没什么意识的Dean舔掉。“我爱你。”这句话意料之外的脱口而出，吓了Sam自己一跳。他本不想在床上说爱，怕Dean以为那是情欲驱使。但他就是想说，迫切想让Dean知道他是如此爱他。  
Dean露出一个小小的微笑，咕哝了句什么。Sam没听清，下意识的问了句“什么？”Dean背过身去，又重复了一遍，这次他听清了，他哥哥小声说的是，“我也爱你，Sammy。”  
性爱之后的满足感涌上心头，Sam伸长手臂够到抽纸，草草清理了他们俩，关上了小灯。他将被子拉上来裹住他俩，手臂环上Dean的腰间。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

6.  
纹身馆常年不见天日，Dean俯趴在屏风之后，一缕深红的光透进来，模糊了他的轮廓。Sam在他哥后背起伏的线条上作画，画进他的肌肉纹理之间。  
他想起少年时代幽暗的幻想，感到暑假的风流过耳畔。他想起十余年间蹉跎而过的岁月，想起Dean举起手枪的那瞬间。  
他的针尖落在Dean的后背，几乎看不到颜色。他用了和他哥肤色相似的颜料，为他纹上一双巨大的翅膀。  
“我总会接住你的。”他俯身轻轻触碰那些隐晦的纹路，一根根羽毛细致分明，那对翅膀在Dean身后合拢。“我接住你了。”  
Dean扭过头去吻Sam，他们锁骨上也有相同的纹身，五芒星外一圈火焰似的图案。没什么特别的含义，就是想与对方有同样的印记。  
Sam将他按回去，针尖稳稳在他整片后背上游走。微妙的疼痛划过皮肤，留下繁复的纹路。Sam吻他时已是救赎，可他总怕抓不住他，于是要他一生背着翅膀，在坠落时被稳稳接住。  
Sam无法想象没有Dean的生命将多么荒芜。他的心将干涸而苍老，但Dean永远不会放下他，他永远会回头寻找他。他们在夜色里摸索，在黑暗中相互救赎。也许他们将相伴至死，也许他们一生充满罪孽与迷茫，但他们总是跌跌撞撞的搀扶，互相拼命拉起对方，不让他们的兄弟陷入深渊。他们总在彼此身边。这就够了。  
Sam抬头，他一瞬间看到未来匆匆而过，看到他们形容枯槁的脸。他笑了笑，继续专心眼前。Dean耐心明显快耗尽了，他手指打着拍子，轻轻哼歌，像是新的曲子。“再坚持一下，快完了。”Sam安抚他。Dean哼了一声，不置一词。末了他又问：“新歌打算叫什么？”  
Dean抬眼看他，Sam在其中捕捉到浓厚爱意，“Tatoue-moi.”  
纹我。  
   
   
  END


End file.
